supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sacrosanct
The Sacrosanct, also known as Amandi Learsian, is a powerful spirit-like force that was once human but was forced into a powerful spirit that haunted its community. As a way to keep his spirit weakened, the community burned his body except six bones, each to represent a part of himself, and sent them off to different locations around the world. When that proved to be successful, the bones remained apart for thousands of years until 1500 AD when a witch named Zion Tempest and his small coven tried to resurrect The Sacrosanct on the soil it was born. Sadly though, the land was occupied by The Ancestors, who stopped the spell and trapped Amandi's spirit in a dimension, deep within their own. Since then, The Sacrosanct has remained buried deep within The Ancestral Realm, surfacing every few years to cause sacrifices for its power, so it can break free and resurrect. Origins The Sacrosanct, was once a witch and was a powerful one at that. He was the result of four coven tribes, known today as Life, Wood, Plant, and Hollow. The covens themselves used to be in an constant, civil war with each other, until the two elders from each coven signed a treaty and united the covens as one. As a way to solidity the treaty, the eight elders called upon the most powerful female and most powerful male witch in the community to marry each other; linking them together with a powerful spell. A few months after the ceremonial, The Mother announced to the community that she was with child; the elders under the influence that the child could be a powerful symbol of prosperity and unity. For months, The Mother visited the Elder's and each one imbued the baby with magic; granting it great power and force. The birth of the baby after month ten was witnessed by the whole community and a force of magic was felt by everyone there. The baby was named Amandi, which means God's First. During the pregnancy of The Mother, the town was building it's own village, gifted to them by Nature. When Amandi was born, the town had already built houses, stores, and small villages; Amandi being the new governor after his father died before his birth. The night of his birth seemed to bring the town alive and the witches in the community grew in power. The greatest significance about Amandi as a baby was that a few moments after his birth, he displayed the ability to portray a blue light from his body that no one had no idea how it was possible. Most of the elders believed it was a bioluminescence around him that activates when he uses his magic, though, this is just a theory. Years went on and the community thrived and so did Amandi. At the tender age of six, Amandi was shown to have an advance form of telekinesis and pyrokinesis abilities that was more powerful than any other witch there. The Mother was able to subdue Amandi easily with a spell, though, as he got older, the spell became less and less effective. At the age of ten, Amandi's first outbreak happened, causing the entire tribe community to suffer from a mystical plague, famine, and drought; all lasting within three days. After those days, The Elders(now only being six of them) were beginning to realize how powerful Amandi was and that his power was only going to grow with his age. As a way to try and quell his power, The Elders asked The Mother for a strand of his hair and a vial of her blood. From there, with the combined efforts of each of them, they were able to mystically weaken Amandi by transferring and sharing his power with those in his bloodline. This included his six year old half-sister Pandora, who was only human at the time. The Elders linked the spell to a burning candle that the kept in a hut, deep within the village. As a way to protect themselves and to keep Amandi under control, The Mother vowed to never tell Amandi about the spell. Amandi himself didn't notice the change in power due to him being more fascinated with how much he could do. Although his power was constantly being transferred to his sister and mother, Amandi was still shown to be powerful; becoming advance in his witchcraft at the young age of eleven. At the age of fourteen, he began to create and wire down his own spells that modern day witches use. At the time though, only his community thrived with Witchcraft, sharing his grimoires that he wrote down. Many witches from outside the tribe community wanted to learn the spells that Amandi created; granted by The Elders. When Amandi turned seventeen, he was introduced to a new dark type of magic. While hiking by himself, Amandi was attacked by a large mountain lion. Thankfully, at the time, Amandi was able to fight the Mountain Lion off but had to make a run for it; deep cuts in his side area and left leg. He continued to run until he fell into a cave filled with animal bones; scraps from the Mountain Lion feasts. The Mountain Lion traced Amandi's scent and found him in his cave. Amandi, quickly needing to defend himself, picked up a sharp bone, drenched in his blood from his hands and held it up at the lion. As the lion charged at Amandi, he quickly used his Telekinesis and dragged the lion faster to him, where he stabbed it in the heart with his blood drenched bone. At first, he felt a pit of sadness, but suddenly, his whole body began to glow blue(Which never happened since he was a baby), feeling the power and energy of the mountain lion shift from the dead carcass to his body. Amandi's wounds healed instantly from the power transfer, and his irises glowed blue. On his way back, Amandi's blue light dimmed down and disappeared as he tried to figure out what happened. Upon arriving at his home, he wrote down every detail he could and tried to find out what he did. He concluded that killing the Mountain Lion on its sacred ground, marked the area with a violent death, like witches and that the bone that stabbed it in the heart transferred all its power and energy to Amandi due to it being covered in his blood. He soon called it Hostia Magic, later to be called Sacrificial Magic. Afterwards, all Amandi could think about was wanting to do it again. He could still feel the power and energy from the Mountain Lion coursing through his body via the blue lights. In secret, for months, Amandi began to use a small animal blade, covered in his blood to kill off animals such as Rabbits, Birds, and then Deer, Oxs, and elephants. The more Amandi did it, the more power he felt and the brighter the blue lights in his boy grew. Though, the power also brought a hunger for more; like a craving for more, though, sacrificing animals didn't satiate his needs. One night, while in the village's square, Amandi was discovered by a woman while his robes and hands and skin was covered in animal blood. His skin and eyes portrayed that blue light; killing a cat he found. When the woman screamed in horror at Amandi's image, he telekinetically grabbed her and dragged her to him. Amandi himself began to act wild and hungry, as if all he could think about was sacrificing things. Without thinking, Amandi took the animal blade and stabbed it into her heart. She died instantly and her boy dropped to the ground. In that moment, Amandi's hunger began to die down; as if he was just fed a piece of power that he's been looking for. He realized that he needed human sacrifices to quell his hunger for power. After that night, he began to slowly, one by one, few days by days, kill witches at night, feeding his hunger for power. A few weeks afterwards, The Elders called a tribe meeting. Many Witches in the community feared of demons in the night, coming to get them via the blue lights that shined over the whole village. Many accused Amandi, who was there, since the lights looked the same as his when he was a baby, but Amandi assured them it wasn't him; confirming to them that his magic doesn't bring blue lights to his body. The Elders agreed and warned the townsfolk to remain calm and to not look at or provoke the blue lights. After the town meeting, The Elders and The Mother visited Amandi and questioned why he was looking thinner and had a darker appearance around his eyes and skin. Amandi tried to assure to them that he was alright, but The Mother quickly suggested to place him in the town pool to purify him of any dreadful spirits that could harm him. Amandi didn't like the idea but was outvoted by The Elders. That night, under the full moon, The Elders(now only four of them) placed Amandi's body in the pool and filled it with precious oils and herbs. Beginning the spell, Amandi felt nothing. Then, he felt a burning sensation coming from his chest. The pain intensified as The Elders continued the spell. Amandi's pain grew too unbearable as the whole pool flashed with the blue lights from his body, interrupting the spell. The water exploded upwards with fire as Amandi lifted himself up; flying with ease telekinetically. The blue lights from within his body glowed brighter as The Elders stood there in fear. Amandi sensed something in that moment. He felt a link that seemed to be buried deep and quickly went to the source; flying over the town, still wet and wrapped in black robes, everyone seeing his true self. He landed at the hut where the candle was and placed his hand around it, causing it to explode instantly. Suddenly, he felt an amazing rush of power flood his body as the blue lights glowed deeper with a watery type texture. With a simple scream, Amandi unleashed a telekinetic wave that destroyed most of the town's foundations; witches being buried under rocks and cement. TBA Personality TBA Appearance TBA Powers TBA Extra Information The Ritual to Bring him back Freeing his spirit In order to give Amandi's spirit the power it needs to bring him back, he must be set free from the Ancestor Realm. * Ancestral Plane Untethering Spell: A spell that is able to severe the connection of the Ancestors with the mortal plane, cutting them off from magic. This spell must be performed on the Ancestral Plane or where the Ancestral Power is held and the witch casting the spell utilizes a mystical energy or battery to destroy the link. ** Incantation: ' ''Rompriez le lien vivant... Rompriez le lien vivant... '''Feeding his power In order for Amandi's spirit to build up and be strong enough to bring back to life, it must require sacrifice; similar to the spell of when he was using dark magic. * Sacrificial Channeling Spell: ''A spell that allows a witch to kill and channel the power and strength of a supernatural creature. The spell requires the sacrifice(s) to be placed within a symbol drawn on the ground. In the case of The Sacrosanct, the symbol is the Wiccan'' ** Incantation: ''Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi.'' ** Requirements: '''Sacrificial Magic * '''Sacrificial Empowerment Spell: ''An extremely dark spell that calls for sacrificial magic to imbue the caster with incredible magic, though it requires the sacrifice of something that is "truly loved". The Sacrificial Magic Instruction manual details this specific spell and the sacrifices are not made to the Ancestors of New Orleans but something darker and far older. Presumably, a more potent form of this spell uses totems, personal artifacts, of it's victim that draws their life from them.'' ** Incantation: ''Donnez moi fortitudo, Apporte moi potestatem!'' ** Requirements: '''Totems for each target, Sacrificial Magic with a "true" sacrifice. '''Linking his spirit to the physical plane via anchors A spirit is never able to access the physical plane unless it is anchored to the living. * Sacrificial Anchorage Spell: ' ''A spell that uses sacrifices in order to anchor a spirit to the living world. Targets are placed atop a large ornate altar affixed with bones and skulls on which is inscribed with the marking of the “Wicca”. Once the spell is enacted, it creates a fire boundary spell around the targets to prevent the sacrifices from being removed. The spell then brings its targets into the veil as the spirit latches on to them. ** '''Incantation: ''Vinculum mond sa'' ** Requirements: '''Sacrificial Anchor(s) '''Resurrecting After linking itself to the physical plane; rooting itself there, only then can the spirit itself resurrect himself via one last sacrifice. * Sacrificial Resurrection Spell: ''A powerful spell that uses the sacrifice of a powerful being, such as an group of Doppelgengers or a witch, or powerful mutant, in order to resurrect a deceased witch, or other being, whom is in spirit form, by reconstituting the body from the target's remains.'' ** Incantation: ''Yoli conepiya miquilizti'' ** Requirements: '''Target’s remains(His remaining six bones), Sacrificial Magic; Blood from the casting witches and the target's blood; Sage, Talisman (housing the spirit) ''Significant Spell and Rituals'' ''Amandi was a very powerful witch and because of that, he decided to become a philosopher in not only Magic, but also Psychic energy and mind powers. Amandi has created very powerful and simple spells; some that can only be used by him(SACROSANCT SPELL). Performing any of these spells takes a vast amount of magic. Only the powerful can perform these spells.'' * '''Hurricane Spell(SACROSANCT SPELL): ''A spell that'll summon a powerful, unstoppable, destructive hurricane that'll last for any duration The Sacrosanct ritual(Max time is 24 hours).'' ** Incantation: ''imperium de sacrosancta, voca ventis, Aequaliter Nubila, Fulgoribus, quae portentis'' ** Requirements: '''Pocket Watch, Wooden bowl, Vile of Dirt, Vile of Water, 24 black candles, circle of salt, Blood of The Sacrosanct. ** '''Notes: '''While performing this spell, The Sacrosanct must perform this ritual outside to add the combination of the air. Once beginning the preparation for this spell, it cannot be undone by magic unless by a telepath; Physchic energy. * '''Psychic Energy Disruption Spell: ''A spell that allows a witch to disrupt another witches or mutant psychic energy.'' ** Incantation: ''mentis!'' ** Requirements: '''Any kind of magic. ** '''Notes: '''N/A * '''Power Locator Spell: ''This is a spell that can allow any witch to locate the strongest source of power within a general area.'' ** Incantation: ''validus potentia promo vis... validus potentia promo vis... validus potentia promo vis...'' ** '''Requirements: '''Map of general area, Salt, Collection of candles. ** '''Note: '''This spell can also locate multiple strongest power points of the area but takes more power.